villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Greenskins
The Greenskins are one of the more prominent villainous factions in the tabletop wargame Warhammer Fantasy Battles and its related media. Greenskins is the collective term for Orcs and Goblins when they band together for a WAAAAAAGH campaign. These brutish and unruly barbarians love nothing more than a good fight and from time to time they will form a great WAAAAAGH, an organized invansion of civilized lands. Greenskin armies feature masses of undisciplined orcs and goblins, alongside a cavallry of giant boar riders and wyvern riders, and mpnster units like trolls and giant spiders. Their Warhammer 40,000 counterpart is the Orks. Background Orcs and Goblins are the most stubborn enemies of the Old World. Collectively known as Greenskins, they are an aggressive and brutal race with an unquenchable love of fighting. For most nations, war is a means to an end, an act of aggression to conquer and dominate an enemy. However, the Greenskins, and the Orcs in particular, revel in battle purely for the sake of it. Orcs are built for violence, brutal, bullying creatures of jutting jaws and hulking appearance. The Goblins, by contrast, are smaller but more cunning as they mob up in greater numbers. This motley cast is supported by a fell menagerie of other creatures from wolves to Trolls, monstrous spiders to lumbering and dimwitted Giants. Yet it’s the Orcs that dominate this faction, their violent temperament keeping them top of the Greenskin tree. Orc attacks range from raids to mighty Waaaghs where Greenskins of all stripes congregate in their tens of thousands under a single leader, who they believe has been chosen by Gork and Mork the fickle gods of orcish society, to lead the mighty green tide on a rampage across the world. It is the Waaagh that the other, weaker, races fear the most, as once an Orc Warboss gains enough momentum his horde can only ever be stopped at great cost. The Empire is a common target having been ravaged countless times by infamous Waaaghs throughout history. Yet it is the Dwarfs that harbour a special hatred of Orcs and their despicable kin, as they have lost many of their legendary strongholds to Greenskin incursions. While the Greenskins have made lairs in ransacked Dwarfen holds, they can be found across the world, the majority residing in the arid Badlands, mainly fighting amongst themselves and occasionally coming together as a greater threat. Units Leaders * Grimgor Ironhide * Azhag the Slaughterer * Wurzzag * Skarsniik Lords * Orc Warboss * Night Goblin Warboss * Goblin Big Boss * Goblin Shaman * Orc Shaman Infantry * Goblin Warriors * Night Goblin Warriors * Orc Boyz * Nasty Skulkers * Savage Orcs * Orc Big'Unz * Black Orcs Monsters * Trolls * Squigs * Giants * Arachnarok Spider Cavalry * Goblin Wolf Rider * Goblin Spider Rider * Night Goblin Squig Hopper * Orc Boar Boyz * Savage Orc Boar Boyz * Orc Big'Uns Boar Boyz Artillery * Goblin Rock Lobber * Goblin Doomdiver Catapult Gallery Category:Goblins Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Vandals Category:Thugs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dimwits Category:Hostile Species Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Polluters Category:Mischievous Category:Comic Relief Category:Mutants Category:On & Off Category:Military Category:Anarchist Category:Trolls Category:Social Darwinists Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Organizations Category:Amoral Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Defilers Category:Protagonists Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes